Crab Army Expansion
Clan War: Crab Army Expansion was the sourcebook for the Crab Clan in the Clan War Miniatures Game for Legend of the Five Rings. Credits * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Design Team: Marcelo Figueroa, Jim Pinto, Steve Hough, Erik Yaple * Written by Ken Carpenter and Rob Vaux * Fiction by Rob Vaux * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: J. Callahan, Chris Dornaus, Carl Frank, William O'Connor, Ben Peck, Ramon Perez, Mike Raabe, Brian Snoody * Artwork Prepress: Steve Hough, Brendon Goodyear * Interior Layout: Steve Hough, Brendon Goodyear * Editing: D.J. Trindle * Playtesters: Mathew Manders, Micheal Manders, Matt Wagner, Rob Love, Bill Green, Chris Dempsey, Todd Carlson, Cathy Buksar, Mike Carlson, Tom Hocker, Steve Kozlowski, Dan Scheffel, Mike Derouche, Will Eames, Greg Moore, Jeff Alexander, Evertt Betts, Terry Dix, Curtis Endicott, Jason Roberts, Bryan Self, Justice Sommer, Shane Anderson, Mark Greenwald, Paul Johnson, Shane Lindstrom, Randy Martin, Brian Olea, Greg Osburn, Steve Wagner, Frank Martin, Mathew Von Ranzow, Mike Varga, Shawn Megaw, Brian Pugnier, "J" Les Dougas, Mike Faneros, Jacob Lamite * Clan War Miniatures Sculptors: Bob Charrette, Chris Fitzpatrick, Sandra Garrity, Jeff Grace, Julie Guthrie, Bobby Jackson, Jim Johnson, Tom Meier, Dennis Mize, Bob Murch, Bob Olley, Tim Prow, Bob Ridolfi, Steve Saunders, Dave Summers History and Background (page 4) * The First Crab * The Present * The Families of the Crab Rules Addition (page 10) * Skirmish Formation * Engineer Skill * Hiruma Withdrawal * Special Items ** Chakara ** Crystal Katana ** Fan of Command ** Jade Bow ** Banner of Fear ** Shuriken of Serpents ** Star of Laramun ** Writ of Command * New Spells ** Abomination ** Fury of the Earth ** Looking to the Void * Rules Expansions ** Leaving an Engagement ** Mixed Base Sizes * Rules Erratas The Bad Death of Hida Amoro (page 19) * Fiction depictiong the death of Hida Amoro at the hands of his own undead unit. Crab Clan Forces (page 27) * Equipment Rules * Inter-Clan Relationships * Crab Clan Personalities ** Hida Kisada ** Hida Yakamo ** Oni no Hida Yakamo ** Hida Sukune ** Hiruma Kage ** Hida Amoro ** Hida O-Ushi ** Hida Tsuru ** Hida Unari ** Hiruma Yoshi ** Hida Tampako ** Kaiu Suman ** Kuni Yori ** Kaiu Kenru ** Kaiu Utsu ** Kuni Sensin ** Yasuki Nokatsu * Leader Packages ** Hida Family Nikutai ** Kaiu Family Nikutai ** Hiruma Family Gunso ** Kaiu Family Gunso ** Kaiu Family Chui ** Hida Family Chui * Crab Army Units ** Kisada's Yojimbo ** Crab Heavy Elite - "The Claws of the Crab" ** Kuni Yojimbo ** Tsuru's Legion ** Hida House Guard ** Kuni Witch Hunters ** The Damned ** Defenders of the Wall ** Hiruma Medium Elite ** Crab Heavy Infantry ** Hiruma Archers ** Hiruma Scouts ** The Yasuki Family Guard ** Crab Berserkers ** Kaiu Engineers Crab Clan Treatise on Warfare (page 55) * Crab Philosophy ** Strong vs. Weak ** On Shinsei ** On Death * Structure of the Crab Armies ** The Hida Tao of Warfare * Kaiu Kabe maps Category:RPG Books